Taking back my Half-life
by flaming wings
Summary: Au. in which Sam and tucker were not present at the accident and a twist of fate left Dani reeling in the ghost zone for a year to be found by Vlad Master/Plasmius a year later. Another year held by him is set to change her world and the world we knew forever. warnings mentions of rape of a minor, language, head cannon Smart!Danny fem!Danny Strong!Danny Male!Sam
1. background information

Background information

I do not own anything publically recognized, these are the properties of their respective creators, while anything not recognized (the plot) is a creation of my own mad mind.

constructive criticism welcome, I do not tolerate Flames.  
Smart!Danny fem!Danny Strong!Danny Male!Sam  
warnings mentions of rape of a minor, mild language, head cannon

Dani's ghost powers are a secret from everyone, including Sam and tucker; as is a third identity Rachel Phazer, Phazer is based on Rachel Platten and all songs are hers.

Vlad - hates both Fenton parents, jack for causing the accident, and Maddie for -in his own mind- picking the man that hospitalized him over himself and spurning his affections. Wants revenge on both

head cannon- Every person has 4 parents. Genetic humans parents create the bodies and determine looks, but without aid from spiritual ghost parents who create the soul -in turn providing personality and little quirks that make each person unique- the body is just an empty shell.

Stillborns are bodies whose soul either did not exist or for some reason unable to cross over. Mental instabilities happen when something happens to the soul as is crossing into the corporeal realm.

Spirits of the unborn can exist for centuries or even millenia before its body comes into existence, these are shapeless masses without names (the ecto blobs we see in the show) and maintain only deep subconscious memory of the ghost zone before entering its body.

The spirits that are around longer have less irrational phobias and anxieties. The newer souls have been unable to experience much and so have more of these fears.

Each spirit may only inhabit one body, no reincarnation.

Ghosts can reproduce as many times as they want, but must use a different partner for every new soul. This ensures that each soul is completely unique even from its "siblings".

spiritual parents do not have to be the opposite sex as their partner, two males or two females are able to create new souls as easily as a male and a female. ex. Vortex and Undergrowth (together known as mother nature) are Sam Manson's spiritual parents.

Even while existing in the corporeal realm the soul will still react to its ghostly parents when they are near (we call these reactions guardian angels, because it normally is the younger soul instinctively moving out of the path of danger at its parent's call).

the souls can also "awaken" their latent memory is they come into contact with both spiritual parents either at the same time or one right after the other (within 6 hours). spiritual parents are forbidden from actively trying to awaken their offspring. But these awakenings are still possible on accident.


	2. not really a proluge

Not really a prologue

On the day of the accident that turned her into a half-ghost, Sam and Tucker were not present due to Dani being grounded (for being caught in the lab with her friends, no safety precautions and no supervision) so no one was there to pull her out of the ghost portal and this side of the barrier between dimensions, thus leaving the ghost zone stable but inactive. The amount of electrified ectoplasm still bonded with her DNA at the molecular level, transforming her into a halfa, but continued to pull her through into the ghost. Dazed and hurt Dani did not see the inactive portal that was her ticket home and instead floated off. After wandering around the ghost zone for a year (one week our time) she found Vlad's portal. Going through the energy from the portal triggered her first transformation back to human and she faints, just as Vlad is coming down the stairs. Vlad sees the transformation and realizes three things, 1 – the young lady is a half ghost, just like him; 2- this particular young woman is the missing daughter of the Fentons, the very people he hates; 3 – his perfect revenge just came floating into his home, after all what could be better than using the Fenton child to hurt the parents at the same time creating that family he so desperately desires. The perfect young half ghost trophy wife to provide the perfect half ghost children.

Six months pass since Vlad took Dani as captive, using a greedy corrupt official to "legally" marry her. Twice police have shown up at the Masters mansion due to screams heard coming from the place. Danielle was found both times and even after asking for help, Vlad was able to use his ghost powers to make them leave and forget what they had seen. He may be married to the girl but she was obviously a minor and he could have been accused of doing unspeakable things to her. During this time the 20th class reunion takes place. Vlad disguises his bride in a burka and parades her around his former classmates, including the Fentons. Her room/prison even being just two doors down from the room so graciously lent to the Fentons for their stay. Danielle knowing her family are so close plots escape even more so. Finally she is able to escape her room, in time to find chaos as Vlad has overshadowed Jack and attacked Maddie. Dani knowing she will lose her chance to escape overshadows her mother and fight back, she makes a deal that in return for her families safety she will not reveal the both of them to her parents. Though irritated at his lose he rejoices at his win with how much progress Dani has made she is really proving herself to be the perfect bride. Maddie see the deal and thinks she is just hallucinating after all her missing daughter could be at Vlad's mansion he was their friend and would've let them know if he had found her.

Three months after the reunion, as the birth of his child draws ever nearer, believes Danielle needs an award for her good behavior during the last few months of her pregnancy and allows her a bit more freedom, believing that know Danielle wants to stay and even if she didn't her 8½ pregnant stomach would not allow her to get far even if she was able to escape. Using this to her advantage Danielle sneaks down to his lab and after a transformation is able to escape through the portal. Lacking energy and the shock of the portal, this sudden use of power forces Dani into a rather painful labor. Through the pain she hears a call and is drawn to a point in the ghost zone, the Parthenon where he spiritual mother is being visited by her spiritual father, Pandora and Clockwork. And her soul sister Ember McLain recognizes her and brings her to the infirmary where due to the sudden power from her awakening allows Dani to survive the birth of her very health halfa son, Daniel "Neil" Jasper Fenton.

A week in recovery allows Dani to realize some hard truths. She can't take Neil with her when she tries to find her family and she has to leave. Vlad won't taking losing her so easily and if she leaves she can keep his attention on her and not on where she hid her son. Pandora agrees to take her younger daughter's son in, knowing her leaving was not giving him up. It was being a good mother and giving her son the best possible chance at surviving what his sire has in store. Two days after leaving the Parthenon, equipped with better control of her ghost powers and having rudimentary time powers from her ghost father, is able to put up a decent fight against Vlad when he finds her again. Though she is able to fight Vlad is more experienced and is able to subdue her quickly. He once again rapes her while she is struggling to break free. Finally she succeeds on escaping his clutches when she breaks the links on the chains tying her wrists up and frees one of her hands and sends an ecto-infused ice ball at his face, freezing him and knocking him out.

Injured and still recovering from childbirth, Dani's luck finally turns around and she and she stumbles across her parents inactive portal. Thanks to Clockwork she knows that only she the halfa created by this very portal will be able to activate it. She summons ectoplasm to her hand and forces the portal open, she is finally home. Err... wait a second in her eagerness she flew straight through the house and into the back alley behind it instead. Drained she makes her way to her back door, and collapses, turning from Elle Phantom into Danielle Rachel Fenton. Maddie from where she is doing busy work as the second anniversary of her daughters disappearance approaches hears the light thud and upon opening the back door and finding her previously missing and currently hurt unconscious daughter screams. Jack who is extremely cheerful, well more cheerful than he has been since his Danirincess went missing, after finding his ghost portal, his life's work, operational, starts running when he hears his wife's screams. When he reaches them and see Dani he runs to the phone and dials 911.

Now usually common sense dictates that when you have a child that turns up after being missing for nearly two years, an obvious kidnapping is the surviving chain links around her left wrist are any indication, a rape kit should be used to determine is the child was assaulted by her kidnapper and to glean any genetic material they can to begin a profile on the kidnapper; but this is Amity Park where everyone and their dog are incompetents, the crime rate where when would need these tests are extremely low. The "professionals" don't use the kit to test Dani, her parents who are happy to have their daughter back and not being allowed in the room don't realize the kit isn't used and don't demand the results of the one they think the treating doc uses. Jazz who is left at school is unaware that the test was not used, and assumes the test came back negative because surely someone would of mentioned it if the test was positive. Nor does anyone notice that her stomach is still distended that any mother would of realized was from a pregnancy, no one realizes that Dani is now also "Mom".

Cue the start of the series, with a few key differences. Everyone is now two years older Dani being 16, Sam and Tucker are just as unaware to Dani's activities as everyone else, and she has a son not a clone. The kidnapping provides an excuse for her dropped grades and the absences and is treated for PTSD on orders from the school. Danielle however is smarter than your average bear and sees that there are no support groups in the area for rape survivor, teen parents who are separated from their children, or rape survivor who are parents because of the rape. She decides to go to the more crime riddled sister city of Amity park, Elmerton and finds a sponsor for a support group primarily for the third set, rape survivors who became a parent because they were raped (it does not matter if they kept the child or not – whether this was because the terminated the pregnancy, miscarried, gave the child up for adoption, or like Dani and separated from her child to protect him). The support group knows that Dani's rapist is still at large and that she is worried about her son's safety, but no one else knows he even exists, and that he is extremely rich and bribed a judge to marry them, again no one knows this so she is unable to officially get divorced. She also volunteers at the pediatric ward at the hospital, where she plays, tutors, reads and sings to, the patients raising their moral at the same time she is using her healing abilities to help cure the children without making anyone suspicious. The doctors and parents at the hospital call her the Angel of Amity Park.

During the Pariah Dark incident, when Dark accepted her challenge she is able to beat him without Vlad's assistance. As she is already a mother despite being only 17 and the daughter of clockwork she is immediately named high queen of all ghosts and Neil the crown prince. Making her more desirable in Vlad's fruitloop mind. Thankfully because she was forced into mating Vlad he is not the king. We can assume that when she passed out in exhaustion after the battle that Plasmius took the opportunity to take her again even if she couldn't go missing again, that would be much to suspicious, because when he turned up at the Fenton's with her, she was bare except for the blanket he had kindly wrapped around her to hide her well developed body. Several months later when the disasteroid was about to hit Dani did not get rid of her ghost powers because without them she would be unable to visit her son and because of the difference in the accidents her ectoplasm is closer to her DNA and in her human form is invisible to ghost hunting equipment she remained hidden and spent this time in the ghost zone with her son. Masters does not reveal his identity as Plasmius, especially when his plan failed and his ghost form became public enemy #1 internationally. Likewise Dani did not reveal that she was Elle Phantom.

One day, about a year after she escaped from Vlad, while she is volunteering at the hospital a music producer, who is their visiting his nephew, hears her singing and asks about her music. He is surprised to learn she wrote and performed the songs herself. That she plays each instrument in the song and joins the audio together on her computer to make a track and then sings to the music. After hearing a few of her songs he offers her a record deal and after some careful deliberation and talking to her support group, Danielle agrees, if she can make any music videos and wear a mask. Soon after the up and coming artist, Rachel Phazer, releases her hit Fight Song.

A year later, it is now 2 years after her return, and 4 years since she disappeared, Danielle is now 18. Phantom is now a recognized hero across the world except in her parents eyes, the mysterious Phazer and her music are becoming more popular by the day and the first full album is set for release any day now, and Fenton is still a loser (an extremely hot loser in any guys opinion but still a loser). Twice more police have shown up a Vlad's on suspicion that he was the one that had Dani during her time missing, and twice more has he used his ghost powers to make them drop the accusations, and his lawyers have declared that if it happens again Dani will be charged with slander and harassment though Dani herself has never pressed charges knowing they wouldn't stick and to protect her parents from the knowledge of what their friend had become, but because this is now on record Vlad can never use his paternity on Daniel (that no one but a handful of people even knew of) to get Danielle to reveal his secret without admitting to the rape and keeping her captive. And as mayor and family friend Vlad is constantly around Danielle.


End file.
